Sandman: Imm
by Kia Vane
Summary: Death wants her soul, Dream wants to know what makes her special, and Analia just wants to die while trapped in her dreams. So what stop her from getting what they all want? Find out and you'll see...


Her name was Analia, yet she went by Ana most of the time; she had died often, and never believed it when she died. She was the non-believer who believed. Yes, it is very contradicting, but, when I met her, she was something else. My name is Dream, I am the sandman, you may not believe it, we all have our own beliefs, but, this fiction is not fiction anymore. Here is the story to prove that true…

A long time ago Analia had always wished to die, she never liked her life, and there would always be a way out. However, she never died, not even once, and this was how she found out who she was. I watched her from afar, noticing that she was not the same as others, she loved dreams, didn't believe in a lot, or even death. This caught my sister's attention as she stood next to me, we couldn't understand what was so different about this human, to make her think like one of us.

"Analia Willows is her name, she should have died so many times, but, it seems like those deaths never happened with her" Death, my sister spoke to me, she was talking more to herself though. We watched as the girl with the blonde hair stood on the edge of the cliff, it was autumn almost, and winter was soon arriving in just weeks notice. Ana was singing along to one of her favorite songs "We are so young, our lives have just begun, we already are considering escape from this world…" she moved her head standing there to the beat in her head.

My sister was ready to push her over the edge, to make her fall to death, and instantly claim her soul. She never did like anyone refusing death or escaping it; it would or could show that she had a weakness. However, only one soul from long ago was like this, and we ended her. Her song switched to another one "I was thinking about her, I was thinking about me…I realized it was only a dreaaaam" Her movements were enticing, even though I knew her, there was something compelling about her "What do you want?" she asked as no one besides my sister and I were around.

Staying silent she asked again "You are Death and Dream, yes? I've heard a lot about you, never believed you were really real though" we stepped forward into the light, now able to be seen by her, that is if she decided to turn around "I would give my name, but, I figure you already know that" she turned her head, just to glance at us, her blue eyes showed a hidden color that not many or any would hardly ever see. Silver; her blue eyes were showing silver thanks to the sunlight. I wonder what her eyes would look like at night, under the moon, would they look the same, different, or would the silver just fade away? I didn't know the answer to that, yet, I wanted to know the answer to it.

"Doesn't mean you can't" Death spoke, her voice showing her annoyance "I know you hate me Death dear, but, there is nothing I can do about it. I guess it doesn't help that I don't know what to do. I want to go to sleep and never wake, that's how I wanted my death to be, and yet I can't seem to get there. I have tried everything I can think of." Ana spoke, yet, even though she wanted Death to claim her soul and get it all over with, her voice showed she would show no victory out of will power.

"Let me guess, you tried to commit suicide" Death spoke knowing the girl had tried several times within different times. "I have only been alive for barely twenty two years and I have tried whatever crossed my mind" Ana spoke adding more onto the explanation "Drowning, burning, electrocution, suffocation, freezing, being shot several times, blood loss…hm…what else, oh lighting strikes…being crushed…I used to feel the pain and that's not even half of it…It's like I can't die. However, if you want to test that theory, push me off the cliff, I have tried it three times, maybe Death needs to be the one to kill me" Ana stated as if she truly meant that and she did, she couldn't do anything herself, so maybe more help was needed to get what she wished for in life or non-life.


End file.
